


I thought we talked about this....

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam and Dean peruse the classifieds in the 'slash' section
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean catches Sam reading something he really shouldn't be....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought we talked about this....

Sam feels Dean's heat up against his shoulder and scrabbles to minimise the browser before he's caught looking at things he shouldn't, "Hey Dean...wha...what you doing?"

Dean chuckles, leans over Sam, grasps the mouse and clicks the browser back to life, "I could ask you the same thing..." Sam's face flushes as Dean's eyes scan down the list of things his little brother's been reading while he's been out on a supply run, "I see...I thought we talked about this..."

Sam's shoulders stiffen as Dean paws through his bookmarks and fights the urge to get up and run, "What, I was just...I mean you were out and..."

Dean shunts Sam sideways on the desk chair and takes complete control of the computer, "Wall Sex?!?! I mean really...Like we ever..."

Sam clears his throat and nudges Dean in the ribs, remembering last night's antics, "Really? Dean you're gonna deny..."

Dean chooses to ignore Sam's pointed look and continues to click through story tags, "Beach Sex, Chair Sex, Wall Sex... **Impala Sex** , hell no. Not unless you promise to wash and wax her after!"

Sam's skin flushes at the idea of Dean taking him up against the hood of the Impala and has to re-adjust himself to stop all circulation being cut off, "Like you've never fucked some poor unsuspecting girl in there!"

Dean's ears get hot as he remembers just how many people he's screwed in Baby's back seat and thinks maybe Sammy shunted up against her satin paintwork, knees pressed to his chest, Dean's name on his lips, wouldn't be such a bad idea, "Yeah, okay, **okay** but like I said, wash and wax after..."

Sam fights for control of the mouse and loses out to Dean's superior douchiness, "Dean, give it _back!_ come on, I don't complain about your bad reading habits!"

Dean chuckles, grips Sam's ear and twists to keep him away from the mouse, "That, little brother, is because I don't read, I only look at the pictures!"

Sam finally gives up and huffs off to the bathroom, intent on stealing all the hot water for a change. The closed door is chased by Dean's voice calling out, "What is this Archive of Our Own anyway!!"


End file.
